Máscaras
by CCPHyuga
Summary: AU / Ella está rota. Realmente no es como dice ser. / — Bésame. / …Hay secretos que es mejor callarlos… / — ¿Sentiste eso? Es tu corazón. Acaba de latir, ¿y sabes qué? Ahora me pertenece. Short-fic.


**Título****:** Máscaras.

**Autora****: **CCPHyuga.

**Personajes principales****: **Orihime Inoue. Ulquiorra Ciffer. Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Secundarios:**Grimmjow. Rukia. Renji. Ishida. Sado. Chizuru. Riruka.

**Pairings:**Ulquiorra x Orihime[UlquiHime] / Leves menciones: IchiHime–IchiRuki–RenRuki.

**Capítulos:**5. Ni más ni menos.

**Advertencias****:** Lemon, Universo Alternativo.

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad del grandioso Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

**Máscaras****.**

.

.

by CCPHyuga

.

.

_"Pretty, pretty please. Don't you ever, ever feel like your less than. Fuckin' perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please. If you ever, ever feel like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me"_

Fuckin' Perfect – Pink.

.

.

**Capítulo I**

**Las dos caras de Orihime****.**

.

"Si sueñas, asegúrate de soñar hasta alcanzar aquello que soñaste"

.

Una nueva, fresca e iluminada, noche quiere reaparecer en Karakura, una rutina ya bastante antipática y fastidiosa para ella. Los faros de las calles comienzan a encenderse a modo de iluminar la acera, a pesar de no haber oscurecido del todo aún. La ya fría ventisca de un otoño terminal se cuela por el ventanal de aquella pequeña habitación del segundo piso del sencillo departamento en el que reside desde que tiene memoria. Y ella suspira por enésima vez en la tarde-noche, mientras mantiene la vista pegada al libro que tiene frente a sí, en un intento fallido por memorizar distintas fórmulas matemáticas que, si bien anteriormente no le serían mucho problema, le cuesta retener. Su mente está en otra galaxia. Muy, muy lejana.

_.::¿Y si vamos a divertirnos a __**La Máscara**__?::._

_.::No, gracias. Lo siento Chizuru-chan. Prefiero quedarme en casa y estudiar::._

_"Estudiar"—_ retrotrae.

Sí. Aquello es lo más lógico que puede estar haciendo alguien como ella, después de todo, mañana es lunes, y tienen un examen bastante largo. Pero sucede que ella no tiene los pies en la Tierra en esos momentos. No parece ser la misma chica dulce, tierna y amable que acostumbra ser en el instituto. _No_. La Orihime que recuesta con pesar sus brazos sobre el escritorio de su cuarto esa noche, es diferente de lo que normalmente es. La mirada perdida e inexpresiva que lleva —desde hace un buen tiempo, todas las noches—, denota claramente su estado de cavilación del cual nadie más que ella misma tiene conocimiento sobre qué se trata.

— Y el número de términos es igual…— bosteza perezosamente al tiempo de recargar su rostro sobre la palma de su mano derecha—, al logaritmo del último término, menos el logaritmo del primero… dividido el logaritmo de la razón…— sonrió con cierta inocencia _falsa_—, más uno. _(*)_

Le da el punto final a su intento de estudio, cerrando el libro sobre la mesa, y suspirando sonoramente.

— No me aprenderé todo eso…— dice con pesar, recargando la cabeza sobre el escritorio, comenzando a cerrar los ojos, de una manera a la que encuentra pacífica.

No es hasta cerca de la media noche, cuando se da cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en una posición que le resultó fatal, y se levantó de golpe comenzando a ver todo borroso, doliéndole al toque los músculos del cuello y hombros.

Inoue Orihime, Orihime Inoue, qué más da; tiene diecisiete años, un montón de cargas que llevar a cuestas y que a veces no puede soportar, y miles de sueños perdidos y rotos que nunca cree volver a encontrar ni reparar. Es bonita, y lo sabe a la perfección. Orihime es completamente consciente de su belleza naturalmente admirada por todos, pues nunca falta quien se lo recuerde cada día, con elogios que momentáneamente le elevan la autoestima por los cielos, y resaltan el auténtico rubor en sus mejillas que es mejor que cualquier maquillaje. Cree que así es feliz, y por momentos se convence de que esa felicidad es verdadera y le durará para siempre.

Sin embargo, no tarda en darse cuenta de que _no basta_ con ser bonita…

_.::K-Kurosaki-kun. Lo lamento. No quise chocarte::._

_.::¿Ah? Oh, __**sólo**__ eres tú, Inoue::._

Si una no posee _actitud_.

_.::¡Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun!::._

_.::¿Eh? Ah. Hola, Inoue::._

Y ella realmente lo intentó.

Muchas veces. Demasiadas para su gusto. Pero realmente buscó la manera de hacerse visible para _él_, de ser al menos algo insignificantemente importante en su vida, quizás una simple amiga. Con eso tendría que bastar. Bueno, al menos eso pensó, al principio.

_.::¡Idiota! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¿Quieres pelear?::._

_.::¡Tú eres la idiota, __**Rukia**__! No podrías ganarme, de todos modos::._

_.::Realmente son como __**novios**__ ustedes dos::._

Porque cuando se da cuenta de que nunca será capaz de conseguir _esa_ actitud —la de _ella_—, ya tampoco es capaz de controlar los celos que la carcomen lentamente desde adentro. Y no puede evitar sentirse egoísta.

Sí, _egoísta_.

Porque lo quiere sólo para ella. Sin tener en cuenta que aquello es prácticamente imposible, y menos aun contando el hecho de que en este caso, sí existe alguien más a quien él puede ver de la manera que a ella le gustaría que la viera. Y, obviamente, no se trata de ella. No. Pero, aun así, en sus sueños, Kurosaki Ichigo es sólo suyo, le pertenece completamente, y ni Rukia ni nadie tiene derecho a hacerlo sonreír o animarlo, porque es a ella a quien le corresponde esa tarea.

Y se odia a sí misma por pensar así. Por no ser capaz de soportar un poco su dolor, y dejarlo ser feliz. Porque ella misma es consciente de que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, nunca podrá llegar a animarlo o hacer que sonría, tan simple, tan bien como lo hace _ella_.

Y, lo sabe, poco a poco se está quedando _sin_ corazón.

Porque cada vez, las cosas pierden más sentido para ella en su miserable vida. Sin contar su amor por Ichigo, todo lo demás dejó, prácticamente, de interesarle desde aquel _segundo_ fatídico día. En el que _todo_ —y esa vez, definitivamente todo— se le fue de las manos.

Poco a poco, va perdiendo su esencia _propia_ de ser.

_"Orihime, si quieres que Ichigo te mire, no dudes en ser tú misma"—_ le había dicho una vez su mejor amiga, justo días antes de irse de su lado, justo antes de _abandonarla_.

— ¿Cómo lo hago, Tatsuki-chan?— murmuró al aire, exhausta, cuando decidió trasladarse a su cama—. Si ya ni yo misma sé en qué me he convertido…

Y, con el mismo pensamiento constantemente frustrante, opaco y lastimero de cada noche, fue, poco a poco, cediendo ante los brazos de Morfeo.

_— ¿Quién soy? —_

.

.

.

.

Su, quizás, única alegría _verdadera_ la obtiene siempre de esa manera, cada día, precisamente en la azotea en horas de receso, cuando sus amigos parlotean estupideces, para empezar a discutir y, sin más, armar así un gran batallón sin sentido, que desencadena no sólo quejas y golpes inútiles por doquier, sino también un mar de risas. Uno en el que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ahogarse.

Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, e incluso Asano Keigo —el idiota del curso, por no decir otras cosas—, siempre rompiendo el silencio dondequiera que van. Ella _ama_ escuchar sus locuras, y reír sin parar a causa de ellas. Es como un alivio para su alma ya estropeada por el mismísimo destino.

— ¡Ichigo!— una patada voladora aparece frente a sus ojos, derribando de lleno al aludido—. ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar!

Kuchiki…

_Rukia_.

La chica, que según todos es la dueña del corazón de un Ichigo más que cabreado por el golpe recibido, comienza a recriminarle al muchacho alguna que otra de sus tonterías, mientras detrás de ellos llega un serio y perezoso Abarai Renji rascándose la nuca. Minutos después, este último se sumó por error a la pelea.

Y se llevan tan _malditamente_ bien.

A pesar de que el alborotado y ridículo duelo entre los recién llegados y el chico de sus sueños pudiera estar divirtiéndola bastante, no puede evitar sentirse algo cohibida ante la presencia de la pelinegra que, si bien le había saludado cálidamente sólo a ella, de cierta forma la incomodaba.

Se odia nuevamente por el estúpido impulso de huir, que se apodera de su mente y de su cuerpo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, no tiene otra que obedecer sus instintos, y marcharse de prisa del lugar, no sin antes haberse despedido de sus amigos con alguna estúpida excusa.

Baja las escaleras. Y corre, como si su vida dependiese de ello. No sabe a dónde se dirige, pero lo único que quiere es disipar el dolor en la herida cada vez más abierta instalada en su pecho, antes de que las lágrimas que de un momento a otro comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas se hicieran más visibles.

En su intento por alejarse del mundo, termina corriendo patéticamente por los pasillos de un casi vacío gimnasio. Ve la luz al final del pasillo y logra salir al patio delantero, donde supone no hay nadie.

Choca estruendosamente contra alguien sin darse cuenta de quién se trata. Siente que la sujetan antes de que cayera al suelo. Y se siente idiota porque sólo en ese momento nota que en ese sector del instituto un grupo de chicas se habían amontonado alrededor de quién sabe qué. Alza el rostro sólo lo necesario para poderse disculpar por su ocasional estupidez.

— Lo…siento.

El silencio sólo duró unos segundos, puesto que de pronto las chicas que ella había localizado hacía poco comenzaron a armar un alarido casi sin sentido. Si no fuese porque no quería que se dieran cuenta de su patético estado, hubiera observado a los lados para divisar el motivo de aquel barullo repentino.

No tardó en notar que aquel griterío era por su causa, y volvió la vista fugazmente a la persona que estaba frente a ella, aun tomándole del brazo.

— Ten más cuidado, mujer…— dijo él, con voz tétrica, casi neutra, mientras la observaba sin expresión alguna en su fino, marmóreo, pálido, pero varonil rostro. Lo vio de tan cerca, que no pudo evitar fijarse atentamente en sus perfectas facciones y en su ondeante y media larga cabellera azabachada que, ciertamente, le daba un toque mucho más llamativo al contrastar con lo verde de su fría mirada.

No pudiendo controlar sus impulsos, Inoue se soltó del agarre del muchacho con gran rapidez. Ni siquiera fue capaz de girarse para agradecerle por haberla sujetado. Las mejillas le ardían y, sin saber la razón, se marchó del lugar corriendo. Otra vez estaba huyendo, y el saber aquello sólo logró irritarla más.

Quizás fue que, el sentir la penetrante mirada esmeralda de aquel chico —que últimamente causaba furor entre sus compañeras— pegada sobre ella, le dio ganas de huir, y por esa razón lo hizo. O quizás, porque simplemente no quería que la descubrieran con lágrimas en los ojos. Aunque lo último era prácticamente ya imposible, puesto que sus ojos prácticamente se habían hinchado.

Ulquiorra la observó alejarse sin decir ni una sola palabra al respecto.

— _Oi,_ ¿qué fue eso?— preguntó de mala gana un joven de cabellera azulada, mientras lograba deshacerse de una multitud de _fangirls_ que anteriormente no le dejaba siquiera respirar en paz.

— Grimmjow.

Las miradas de los dos muchachos no se transmitieron más que rivalidad una a la otra. Ambos sabían que podían tener problemas con el simple acto de relacionarse _de más_ con personas que no guardaban ningún tipo de relación con los _Arrancar_, como se autodenominaban.

Tanto Ulquiorra Schiffer como Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, eran nuevos alumnos de la preparatoria principal de Karakura. Junto con un grupo de otros estudiantes, desde que llegaron al instituto, acapararon completamente la atención de quienes anteriormente ya estudiaban allí. Grimmjow y Ulquiorra eran en ese momento, por decirlo así, quizás los chicos más populares o codiciados del colegio, habiendo pasado tan sólo dos meses de su llegada.

Estos chicos nuevos, que eran aproximadamente diez, tendían a ser serios y hablar poco casi la mayor parte del tiempo, claro que, entre ellos la comunicación se veía normal como en cualquier otro grupo de jóvenes, sin embargo, a la hora de conversar con personas _distintas_ a ellos, dejaban mucho para hablar.

Principalmente, comenzaron a llamar la atención —especialmente de las señoritas— por su carácter aparentemente cerrado, y por ser bastante misteriosos, o lo que éstas llaman y consideran _cool_. Esto no sólo sucedía con Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, sino con todos los miembros de su grupo de chicos nuevos _raros_. Raros y llamativos.

Nadie sabía acerca de ellos.

Nadie —a pesar de tener cientos de acosadoras encima cada día— podía conversar pacíficamente con ellos. O, más específico, pareciera como si nadie fuera de su confianza. Se encerraban mucho en _su_ grupo, y de allí no salían a menos que de cuestiones formales se tratase.

Por razones como éstas, un descolocado Jaegerjaquez cuestionaba ya con la mirada a su compañero. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que se alejaran de las revoltosas seguidoras que poseían, y él le dijera, algo extrañado:

— Ahora. Habla, Ulquiorra.

El aludido lo miró escéptico.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga, Grimmjow?

— No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo…— dijo el de cabellos azules algo malhumorado, como de costumbre—. Noté perfectamente la mirada que le lanzaste a esa chica de nuestra clase.

El pelinegro bufó.

— No imagines cosas. Sólo sentí que me atropelló, y la sujeté para que no cayera y armara un alboroto. Típico de las niñas…

Grimmjow gruñó y observó a su camarada no muy convencido. Se encogió de hombros y más tarde siguieron con su camino. No debía inquietarse. Total, le valía madres lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer el miembro de su grupo al que la sociedad ya había tildado de _emo_.

_"Estaba llorando, patéticamente"—_ fue su único pensamiento durante el resto del día, por lo que Ulquiorra sospechó que quizás las personas que se permitían _amar_ eran mucho más idiotas que seres de piedra como _ellos_.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Oye! ¡Cálmate!, ¿quieres?

Orihime rió y observó por el rabillo del ojo la mirada asesina que le lanzaba su compañera de clase y amiga Chizuru Honshō a la nueva chica del _club de danza —_incorporada hacía dos meses, para ser precisos—, Riruka Dokugamine, quien recibía en brazos, fastidiada, a la misma Orihime más que divertida con la situación.

— ¡Hime~! Suéltala…— pedía la pelirroja de lentes, desesperadamente—. ¡Oye, tú!— señaló acusadoramente a la nueva chica, que se atrevía a abrazar con tanta efusividad a _su_ amiga—. ¡Suéltala! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

— Agh.

Riruka intentaba alejarla. Inoue se aferraba más a su nueva _amiga_.

— Hime~— lloriqueó la otra.

— Está bien, está bien.

La de cabellos naranjas sonrió y se apartó de Dokugamine, recibiendo una mirada de enojo por parte de la misma, y una decepción por parte de Chizuru, quien, obviamente, _patea hacia su propio arco_. Pensó después si en realidad era o no para armar tanto escándalo.

— ¡Honshō!— llamó de pronto la encargada—. Designada para esta pieza…

Y mientras la pelirroja se alejaba de sus amigas a regañadientes, y Orihime sonreía por cada gesto de la misma; Riruka observó detenidamente a la última, y lanzó un prolongado suspiro lleno de pesar. La otra se giró rápidamente al percatarse de aquello.

— ¿Qué sucede, Riruka-chan?

— Eh —la aludida se vio sorprendida por el repentino cuestionamiento—, no. No es nada, Orihime— su mirada seria se mantenía intacta. Pero Inoue lo entendía todo perfectamente.

Era como si tuviera un medio de lectura de miradas, en donde captaba e interpretaba rápidamente las expresiones de las personas. Sonrió, con cierta _falsedad_, últimamente, propia en ella.

— Si no quieres contármelo, está bien. Pero sabes que puedo escucharte de vez en cuando.

Riruka suspiró.

— Está bien. Aún no se lo comenté a nadie. Serás la primera.

Después de todo, aquello no era demasiado fuerte. O sea, Orihime debería ser capaz de soportarlo, ya que era una simple fiesta, con gente ebria, y locuras por doquier. Nada serio. Nada de qué preocuparse. Si ella misma acababa de _verlos_ igual que siempre a pesar de lo del domingo ¿verdad?

Después de llegar a la conclusión de que no era tan importante, sacó de inmediato su teléfono móvil, y sonrió levemente. El chisme no era lo suyo, pero aquello tenía que contárselo. O mejor dicho _mostrárselo_.

— Mira. Anteayer, en **_La Máscara_** disco-pub, no pude tener mejor panorama.

Inoue lanzó una rara risa baja luego de haber estado intentando durante horas de procesar correctamente en su mente la fotografía que acababa de enseñarle Dokugamine con tanta naturalidad. Se sintió… _extraña_. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Ella sabía que Ichigo siempre asistía a esas fiestas por simple diversión. Y anteriormente ella acudía también, por el simple deseo de verlo. Solían ir juntas, ella y Tatsuki, y mientras su amiga se emborrachaba hasta desvanecerse prácticamente, ella se dedicaba a observar cada locura que realizaba su amado Kurosaki junto con sus amigos en estado etílico.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que ella _se fue_.

Y fue desde ese momento, cuando Inoue se dio cuenta de que no servía de nada fingir que se estaba divirtiendo sola en una disco, y decidió no volver a ir. Y fue también allí cuando cayó en cuenta de que ella no tenía oportunidad de competir siquiera con _ella_. Porque no tenía ni la más mínima esperanza de poder hacerle frente a alguien como Rukia.

Porque sí. Así como denotaba aquel beso que se daban en la fotografía, era únicamente Kuchiki la que podía realizar una maravilla tan grande, como era enamorar a Ichigo. Porque Orihime lo sabía: Ichigo y Rukia tuvieron que estar juntos desde un principio, y ella nunca tuvo que haberse hecho una ilusión tan grande y falsa como la esperanza de lograr algo en él.

— Se…ve q-que Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san no…— un leve temblor en la voz, alteró su chiste casual—, no se guardaron nada en esa d-disco… me…alegro. Después de… todo, ellos… yo…

— O-orihime…— Riruka la observaba expectante. Inoue sonreía fingiendo inocencia y despreocupación. Y, en cuestión de míseros segundos, toda la culpa recayó sobre la chica de cabellos fucsias.

— Eh, Riruka-chan…ya…— un sollozo y una lágrima caprichosa surgieron en la dulce chica, que partió en mil pedazos el alma de la dueña de aquella bendita fotografía—. Ya vuelvo…

Y, mientras Dokugamine se lamentaba el haber sido tan idiota al enseñarle aquella imagen, Inoue correteaba casi infantilmente rumbo al tocador femenino o los lavatorios, con miles de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas sonrojadas, y el corazón, más que oprimido, estrujado en su totalidad. Se odió una vez más por ser tan débil, y mal agradecer la confianza que le había tenido Riruka al momento de enseñarle algo que a nadie más se lo enseñó.

— Quizás, yo…— hablaba consigo misma, mientras se enjuagaba los ojos en los lavatorios del patio—. Nunca debí haberme hecho… la idea de que realmente podía hacer algo…

Y sí, después de todo: _Jamás _le gustaría a Ichigo Kurosaki_ siendo Orihime Inoue._ Así de inútil se sentía. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser más como Rukia?

— S-soy una tonta…

Al ver cómo ella descaradamente se sobaba la nariz con el dorso de las manos, _él_, amablemente le tendió un pañuelo desechable frente a su rostro. No porque le importara ella, sino porque aquello sólo era lo más higiénico que podía hacer.

Orihime casi muere del susto al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, pero —no supo por qué—, se sintió algo aliviada al notar que la persona que le había tendido el pañuelo educadamente era alguien a quien _no_ conocía muy bien. Quizás porque de esa manera no se exponía a un interrogatorio.

— G-gracias…

Ulquiorra simplemente asintió, y se volteó en pos de continuar su camino hasta la clase de _Psicología_. Carraspeó débilmente y se volvió para observarla.

Ella desvió el rostro, algo sonrojada.

— _Últimamente_, lloras mucho, mujer.

Al escuchar aquella frase, Inoue Orihime levantó el rostro con efusividad y enfocó sus orbes grisáceos en los verdosos de él. Notó y quedó fascinada por lo bellos e inescrutables que éstos eran.

— ¿Eh? Bueno, yo…

— No digas nada— interrumpió antes de retomar su marcha—. Sólo ya no lo hagas— sentenció, transmitiéndole una seguridad única—. Ulquiorra.

— ¿Eh?

— Ulquiorra Schiffer. Así me llamo.

— Ah…— ella por un momento quiso reír. Sí, sabía perfectamente cómo se llamaba, pero no estaba mal después de todo presentarse de la manera correcta, puesto que nunca antes habían hablado como se debía—. Inoue, Orihime.

Unos pasos ya más adelante, él logró dejarla perpleja, con el simple hecho de pronunciar:

— No te frustres más. Primero define tu punto de vista sobre la vida— lanzó una mirada fugaz a la chica—. No te hundas tú misma en algo en lo que sabes que vas a sufrir.

Aquello para Inoue sonó como si él la hubiese estado observando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, como si supiera lo mucho que ella sufría, como si viera a través de esa máscara de buen augurio que siempre se colocaba por las mañanas al despertar. Como si la leyera…

Cuando él se marchó definitivamente, ella pudo sentir que, de alguna manera no estaba del todo solitaria, que todavía había un camino más por el cual intentar cruzar. Y, si eso llegase a resultar otra ilusión más, qué más daría. Total, no creía que fuera capaz de romperse más de lo que ya estaba.

Eso sí:

Si quería conseguir algo. Debía dejar de ser como era. _Ya_.

Ya no sería Inoue Orihime, o por lo menos no la misma debilucha que se dejaba pisotear, y encontraría la manera de hacérselo saber a todo el mundo.

.

.

.

.

— Shiro-chan~…

— ¡Por dios, Hinamori, suéltame!

Ichigo levantó una ceja, y quiso reír al momento de observar cómo aquella chica se lanzaba completamente sobre el cuerpo del siempre correcto Hitsugaya Tōshirō, uno de sus compañeros de curso, perteneciente al grupo de sus amigos más allegados, por no decir más _tilingos_.

El _antro_ estaba lleno esa noche. Era un nuevo viernes de fiesta, como ya desde hacía un tiempito habían acostumbrado a pasar cada fin de semana. La disco **_La Máscara_**, era la sede de su constante diversión. Y, cada vez que se ponían a beber, era como si vivieran en otro mundo, pues todos comenzaban a demostrar sus facetas más… inesperadas.

El caso de Momo Hinamori no era muy relevante, pero sí divertido. Su siempre cambiante estado de ánimo, sólo reflejaba esta vez más cariño del habitual hacia su media naranja, el ya mencionado Tōshirō, quien, por obvias razones, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que esa noche no podría descansar bien.

— ¡Ehe! ¡Estoy tan alegre de haber decidido venir!— exclamaba la bella pelinegra tomando del cuello a su novio—. ¡Y tú que no querías venir, Shiro-chan!

— No me llames Shiro-chan— reprochó él con una mueca de disgusto. Ella sonrió perversamente y cuando se acercó para besarlo, apoyó intencionalmente sus manos sobre el _bulto_ del joven albino.

Éste último, no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse de pies a cabeza, mientras apartaba estrepitosamente a su chica de encima de él, ante la risa de Ichigo y Renji, que estaban por allí. O la sacaba de allí en ese instante, o terminaría despertando a su _amiguito_.

Momo se balanceó y sollozó infantilmente al momento de ser empujada por su propio enamorado. Hizo un puchero y lo observó a sus divinos ojos jades.

— Shiro-chan es malo…— lanzó en un llanto quejumbroso—. ¡Shiro-chan no quiere que lo abrace!

— No, eh, Hinamori… yo…— estaba arrepentido. Le esperaría una noche bastante dura.

— ¡Y no quiere que le diga Shiro-chan, sino Hitsugaya-kun!

— Eh, bueno…—

— ¡Te quiero muchísimo, Hitsugaya-kun!— exclamó interrumpiéndolo de pronto volviendo a lanzarse encima de él.

— Estás borracha, Hinamori— dijo no pudiendo responderle otra cosa, cuando ella volvía a lanzarse sobre él y su _compañero_ volvía a estar en peligro.

— ¡Te amo!

— Muy, muy borracha— sonrió.

— Tch. Mujeres — Ichigo resopló y minutos después caminó hacia la barra.

Estaba tan repentinamente aburrido que ni siquiera tenía ganas de tomar aquel sake que su amigo Abarai le estuvo ofreciendo hacía un rato. Pidió algo de tequila y se sentó a beber solo.

Todo era tan calmado —aparte del duelo de quién bebe más entre Ikkaku y Yumichika, y el destape ocasional de Matsumoto a un costado de éstos—, a su criterio, sin Rukia. Ella no había acudido al boliche aquella noche, puesto que se encontraba con una gripe que la dejó en reposo absoluto. Ichigo no tenía a nadie a quien molestar, y sus amigos no parecían notar la diferencia entre la presencia y ausencia de la pelinegra. Oh, claro, si ellos sólo estaban allí para beber.

Sonrió levemente. Sin darse cuenta hasta él llegó a convertirse en un borracho, en cuestión de meses. Llevaba exactamente cinco meses saliendo de fiestas alocadas con sus camaradas, y la diferencia entre el _antes_ y el _después_ era enorme. Hasta Rukia se había vuelto una _bebedora oficial_, como la había bautizado el propio Renji, y sin ella a su lado para competir en "fondo blanco", todo se le hacía tedioso. Incluso aquel tequila, que sentía le raspaba la garganta y lo mareaba más rápido de lo usual.

No estuvo muy al tanto de lo que le sucedió luego de aquel mareo casual que tuvo, puesto que pareció dormirse, aunque por dentro sabía que se había emborrachado, y que era bien capaz de hacer cualquier locura si alguien no se ocupaba de él. Más por esto último volvió a lamentarse la ausencia de Kuchiki.

Recordó que pidió otra botella de _Martini_ antes de ubicarse al lado de una chica bastante misteriosa que le había estado sonriendo hacía un rato desde el otro sector de la barra.

Kurosaki no supo en qué momento se perdió en la mirada celestial de la muchacha, ni tampoco desde cuándo no podía dejar de observar sus labios con tanta intensidad. Lo cierto era que era hermosa, aunque se veía un tanto artificial —típico, lentes de contacto, maquillaje por kilos, lo más visible—. De igual manera, quedó pasmado en la picaresca sonrisa que le brindaba la mujer cada vez que pronunciaba algo con una voz que, si bien se le hacía lago familiar, lo dejaba volando en un cielo de sensualidad. El corto cabello negro de la fémina, le llegaba como hasta el cuello y cada vez que ladeaba la cabeza éste se balanceaba de manera divertida y llamativa.

En un momento dado, ella le dijo que quizás era un desperdicio que alguien como él no tuviera novia, a lo que él sonrió. Inevitablemente, recordó el beso accidental que se había dado con Rukia hacía unas noches. Aquella memoria, le llevó a la idea de repetir semejante acto, pero con algo de extremosidad, con alguien distinto a lo que era Kuchiki. Con alguien desconocido, un reto casual —como acostumbraba a hacerlo su socio de negocios, Urahara Kisuke—, y que no supiera aún cómo derribarlo, alguien como… _ella_.

En ese preciso momento, la mirada de Ichigo se desvió desde los voluminosos senos de la chica, a sus orbes celestes, y, de allí… a sus carnosos labios carmesí. Por un momento, quiso una especie de _aventura_.

Pero ella no se lo permitió.

Vagamente, Ichigo recordaba que ella lo había apartado sonriendo juguetonamente, diciéndole que debía esperar más. Que tal vez volvieran a verse, y tal vez llegaran a ser buenos amigos, o…

_— "¿Quién sabe?"—_ le había dicho ella.

Y lo peor de todo fue que ella nunca le dijo su nombre.

.

.

.

.

— Agh… esto… esto duele…— chillaba con la voz suavecita Orihime, mientras Riruka le ayudaba a quitarse los lentes de contacto celestes que habían conseguido para _transformar_ a la chica.

— No. Sólo te ha cansado la vista…— contestaba con tranquilidad la otra joven—. ¿Pudiste mantener el tono de voz?— inquirió arqueando una ceja.

La chica asintió y ambas sonrieron.

Se quedaron en silencio mucho tiempo, mientras Dokugamine ayudaba a Inoue a retirar completamente el voluptuoso maquillaje del rostro. Colocó a un lado de la cama la peluca, y dejó que su sedoso cabello anaranjado cayera nuevamente con pura libertad acariciándole la espalda.

— ¿Riruka-chan?— llamó a la cama vecina —que habían colocado en su habitación esa noche—, donde descansaba su amiga, una vez que la habitación quedó completamente a oscuras.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Tú crees en los milagros?

Riruka de una se dio cuenta de a qué iba el tema. Suspiró suavemente y trató de colocarle a su voz el tono más cargado de seguridad que le fue posible: — Sí, suelen ocurrir.

Con esto, Orihime concilió sueño satisfecha esa noche. Porque sabía que ya no estaba sola. De alguna manera su soledad extrema había terminado. Riruka estaba junto a ella, y por lo que le acababa de decir, tenía fe en que pronto alguien más le hiciera compañía. Una compañía diferente a la amistad. Eso era todo para ella.

Inclusive, le fue imposible no observarlo —en medio de bostezos— al día siguiente en la preparatoria. Estaba, como siempre, con sus amigos —a excepción de cierta pelinegra aún engripada—, pero se lo notaba más cansado, más fatigado. No pudo evitar sentirse en parte _culpable_.

Aunque quizás la resaca era sólo una mínima consecuencia.

— Hola, Kurosaki-kun— lo saludó a penas se cruzaron en el pasillo.

— Hola, Inoue— le dijo al toque él, como desperezándose más alegre de lo habitual, enseñándole una tenue, pero sexy sonrisa ladina, la cual la dejó pasmada. Orihime no pudo evitar sentirse por un lado _realizada_.

Y así sucedió el resto del día.

Ella se dedicó a observar en silencio cada posible diferencia con los días anteriores. Los resultados muy escasos, pero en cierto modo había logrado _algo_, y eso la ponía feliz, aunque quisiera negarlo.

Riruka le sermoneaba que no se ilusionara tanto, y que se animara a volver a intentarlo. Se habían vuelto algo así como más apegadas y, aunque la de cabellera fucsia quisiera negarlo, se las veía muy contentas una junto a la otra.

Y, claro, entre tanta sonrisa, tanta dicha momentánea, Orihime nunca notó aquel par de esmeraldas posadas con suma discreción sobre ella, a cada segundo.

.

.

.

.

Llevaban como tres o cuatro noches seguidas viéndose, bailando —y eso que él no frecuentaba bailar, ni mucho menos salir entresemana— y lanzándose uno que otro piropo, para después terminar en lo mismo… _nada_.

Era la primera vez que Ichigo se sentía atraído de esa manera hacia una persona. Quizás el hecho de que ella demostrase interés hacia él, y repentinamente lo ignorase, era la causa de su constante dolor de cabeza.

Incluso en el instituto se sentía extraño, como si no fuera capaz de concentrarse en clases. Como si deseara cada vez con más ímpetu que la noche hiciera su aparición, para poder ir y ver a aquella diva, dueña de sus últimas fantasías nocturnas.

Y no todo terminó allí.

Esa noche, lo habían acompañado nuevamente un grupo extenso de amigos, en el que se incluía una recién recuperada Rukia. Se encontraban en la barra, parloteando estupideces mientras bebían sin parar y reían estrepitosamente. Kurosaki observaba inquietamente a cada lado del antro, ansiando encontrarla, como de costumbre, bien sensual e indiferente.

No le había comentado a nadie sobre la causa de su asistencia cada noche a **_La Máscara_**. Nadie estaba al tanto de que un desesperado Ichigo no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera verla. Era todo tan incierto para él porque, si bien seguía pensando detenidamente en su compañera que estaba junto a él siempre y con la que discutían cada dos de tres minutos, ansiaba… observarla fijamente. Sólo eso. Porque incluso sabía que todavía no cedería. Pero si lo pensaba bien, le gustaba el desafío. Le encantaba tener que trabajar un poco por _ganársela_, y en ese momento sólo aspiraba a la total victoria.

Y fue allí cuando _la vio_.

La misma le hizo señas para que se acercara a _saludarla_.

— Ya vuelvo— dijo, y de inmediato Renji e Ishida notaron lo alterado que de pronto se mostró.

Nadie dijo nada.

Notó que en un sector de la fiesta, se encontraban los tan conocidos _Arrancar_, como se hacían llamar por quién sabe qué. Aquellos que sólo vivían dentro de su esfera, y que no tenían contacto social. Eso. Eran unos antisociales. Los ignoró y siguió con su camino.

— Hola — ella lo derritió con aquel simple saludo cargado de lujuria en el tono de voz.

— Hola— le devolvió el gesto. A diferencia de otras noches, esa vez Ichigo estaba sobrio—. Kurosaki, Ichigo— dijo ya con la clara intención de presentarse como la gente.

Ella lo comprendió y negó con la cabeza sonriendo juguetonamente.

— Sólo dime _Rin_.

— Ah, eh, bueno, — él la observó de pies a cabeza. Tan arreglada e irresistible como todas las veces. No sabía por qué razón, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejarla _escapar_.

— ¿Tomamos algo?

— Claro.

Y así, esa noche, luego de tantos tragos y risas por doquier, fue que Ichigo y una tal Rin se besaron por primera vez. Lo que Ichigo no hubiera podido siquiera imaginar, fue la manera tan repentinamente brusca en la que ella lo apartó, y salió corriendo del lugar, dejándolo totalmente descolocado, sintetizando: solo, desconcertado y _caliente_.

Porque aquel beso había sugerido _algo más_, y ella no se dejó hacer.

La chica se detuvo frente a un árbol de palmeras que estaba en un sector del patio de atrás del local. Se recostó contra el árbol, mientras maldecía su suerte y se masajeaba los labios con sorpresa y encanto.

Él, realmente la… había besado. Dulce y posesivamente. Como siempre soñó. Lástima que no podía seguir disfrutando. Debía conservar la calma y actuar con inteligencia.

— Mujer.

Se giró bruscamente. Quizás pensando que Ichigo la persiguió por haber huido de él, pero encontrándose con alguien a quien jamás imaginó ver allí, en ese momento. Tardó en hablar con su voz seductora.

— ¿Uh…?— tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada indebido, puesto que llamar a aquel individuo por su nombre la dejaría totalmente a descubierto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que frecuentabas estos lugares.

— ¿Te conozco…?— cierta parte de su mente le decía que él la había descubierto, pero otra —muy pequeña— le decía que sólo estaba fingiendo hacerse el genial, para conquistar a _Rin_.

— Lo he notado desde el principio.

Ulquiorra avanzó, y fijó una vez más sus ojos verdes en los grises —ocultos tras ese manto celeste— de ella. Las manos féminas comenzaron a temblar levemente.

— ¿De…qué estás… hablado?— murmuró intentando conservarse en su posición.

— Lo sé todo— siseó, y suspiró sin despegar la mirada de ella, acusándola con el simple hecho de tenerla frente a él, temblando—. Inoue Orihime.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** _(*):_ Fórmula matemática utilizada en _Progresión Geométrica_. Generalmente se estudia en el último año del bachiller.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Nueva Propuesta ^^

Es mi primer UlquiHime. Espero sea de su agrado. Le calculo exactamente cinco capítulos. Espero puedan seguirme, y darme su apoyo, es todo lo que necesito como motivación a seguir con esto. Últimamente no he podido escribir lo que me gusta. Me tienen súper congestionada de trabajos. Ha sido duro. Pero saldré adelante ^^ Aunque no creo actualizar muy pronto. Espero me entiendan.

En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado. Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, aplausos, dedicación de música... !ya saben qué hacer!

Gracias por haber leído. Un gran abrazo.

**¿Reviews?**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
